


King of Wands

by lodessa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was a small girl, Sansa used to stare out at the stars and think about the handsome knight she dreamed would one day come rescue her from the drab North and take her to wondrous places where flowers always bloomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Wands

When she was a small girl, Sansa used to stare out at the stars and think about the handsome knight she dreamed would one day come rescue her from the drab North and take her to wondrous places where flowers always bloomed. She had spent hours thinking about what her wedding would be like, just the kind of lace she would choose, and worrying about Arya spoiling the whole thing with her childish nonsense. Father would not let her ruin it, Sansa had reassured herself, thinking of his stern face. When she was betrothed to Joffery, the abstract knight was replaced with a tangible golden prince, and Sansa had thought that day would really come. Arya did ruin everything though, and Sansa was the one who lost as a result. Father didn’t protect her either, didn’t stop Arya, didn’t save Lady. Instead he became the enemy, bent on taking her away from King’s Landing and her prince.

Her prince turned out to be a monster and her father was dead. Sansa’s fantasy wedding had gone up in smoke, and it wasn’t Arya’s fault. 

Now, however, Sansa had a father and a future once more. Petyr Baelish had saved her from the fate that the hungry lions had prepared for her, and whisked her off to a new and different life. He was everything now, and he hadn’t failed her like her father, Eddard Stark, had done. He’d hidden her out of harm’s way, and sheltered her from the insane rage of her aunt. Sometimes, Petyr whispered that she was the child that he and Cat, her mother, ought to have had. Sansa was inclined to agree with him. Where Eddard Stark had brought nothing but destruction, Petyr Baelish had built an empire from nothing. He would never have let them ruin her wedding.

Indeed, he had given her a new one. He’d done more than that though. He’d taught her secrets to success, the need for upward mobility, and he planned for her to have a crown after all. Petyr hadn’t just saved her from certain destruction; he’d given everything she’d lost back to her, plus a great deal more. As she watched him shepherd the various lesser lords of the Vale, using just the right touch with each, Sansa never questioned that there was anything strange about the kisses Petyr required of her, while they played father and daughter atop these mountains.


End file.
